The present invention relates to a network node of a wireless communications network provided in a means of transportation, in particular in an aircraft, for ascertaining sources of interference, to a system with such a network node, to an associated method for ascertaining sources of interference of a wireless communications network provided in a means of transportation, in particular in an aircraft, and also to a computer program for executing the method.
It is intended to employ wireless communications networks increasingly in means of transportation—such as, for example, aircraft, ships, buses or trains—in order to interconnect, or network, electronic devices. These electronic devices (in connection with wireless communications often also designated as electronic terminals) include, inter alia, sensors, indicating elements, such as warning lights and indicator lights, displays (e.g., for so-called in-flight entertainment) and actuators (such as electric motors, lamps and illumination systems). In order to guarantee a reliable transmission of information between the network nodes of the communications network—such as, for example, between the electronic devices themselves or between a central network node and the electronic devices—it is important to take account of interfering influences which may possibly arise.